LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Finale/Transcript
(Jane, Slimer and Batty leave the room) Jane: Man, you're definitely some interesting Targhuls. Batty: Thanks. Slimer: You're nice too! Jane: THanks! Gotta say though, that was insanely brave to do that to Cloe. Slimer: It was worth it! Jane: I bet it was! Cloe is amazing! Batty: You really love her huh? Jane: With all my heart. Batty: Damn, respect. Jane: Heh. (Pearl then runs up) Pearl: Hey Jane! Jane: Oh hey Pearl! Pearl: Are you free to hang out? Jane: Oh yeah! Just let me finish up something real quick and I'll meet you outside. Pearl: You got it! *Runs outside* Jane: Well girls, it was fun hanging out but- (Suddenly Slimer wraps her arms around Jane's waist and starts to kiss her on the lip. Jane is shocked for a moment before she starts to kiss back) Batty: Whoa! Go get her Slimy! Slimer:.... (After a moment of making out the two stop) Jane: Hooo! You're a hell of a kisser! Slimer: Hehe! Thanks! Nice to kiss someone and they don't get mad! Jane: Same here. Slimer: *Smile* Jane; Well, I'm gonna go see Pearl. Slimer: Okay! Batty: Bye! (Jane walks off and heads outside) Slimer: What a girl. Batty: Yeah. (Outside, Jane heads down to the beach with Pearl) Jane: Yo! Pearl: There you are! Jane: Sorry I took so long. Had a moment with the girls. Pearl: I don't wanna know. But I'm so glad we get to hang out! Jane: Me to! Hanging out with another shape shifter. Never thought it would happen for me. Pearl: Me neither. Jane: What do you wanna do? Pearl: Wanna compare powers? Jane: *Laughs* Honey. I've had these powers since I was 5. You REALLY wanna compare my power with yours? Pearl: You bet I do! Jane: Well alright then! Pearl: Yes! Jane: *Changes to an eagle* Try to keep up kid! Pearl: Ha! *Changes to a cheetah* Try me! (The two begin to race) Pearl: I'll take you down! Jane: Eat my dust! (The two run off in their race before it cuts to Cloe, Diana and the Targhuls all playing in a bedroom) Diana: *Giggle* Cloe: Having fun Diana? Diana: So much fun! Julia: We all are! Cloe: This is so adorable. Diana: I know! Julie: *Giggle* Gina: Hey, can we bond with you Miss Carter? Cloe: Huh? Me? Mike: Yeah! Let's bond with you! Cloe: .. I uh.. Diana: Let them mommy! Its a sign of friendship! Cloe:..... I... Suppose its okay. Targhuls: YAAAY!!! (The four all bond with Cloe) Cloe: Ooooooh.... Diana: *Giggle* Cloe: T-This is an interesting experience. Diana: Feels weird don't it? Cloe: Y-Yeah. A bit. Diana: At least they're not shifting. Cloe: Yeah... Gina: *Voice* We can if you want! Cloe: Please don't. Diana: *Smile* Cloe: At least now I see what makes it so special. Diana: Yeah! Its pretty great! Erin: *Voice* What's going on? (Erin is seen entering the room) Diana: Hey Erin! Erin: Where're the babies? Diana: Bonded with Mama! Erin: Whoa really? Cloe: Yep. Sweet kids Diana made friends with. Erin: W-Wait hold on! Cloe: Hm? Erin: You ACTUALLY let them bond with you? Cloe: Diana said it was a sign of friendship so I figured I'd let them. Erin: Wow. Didn't actually expect you to let them. Cloe: They've changed haven't they? Erin: R-Right. Cloe: So it won't hurt. Erin: True. (Erin then remembers something) Erin: Oh! Wait hold on Aunt Cloe! You're gonna love this! Cloe: Hm? Erin: Murphy! Come here boy! (Murphy comes in) Murphy: Yes Erin what is it? Cloe: ! Did that cat just talk? Murphy: Yes. Surprising isn't it? Cloe: W-Wow! That's- Erin: Cool right? Cloe: How is this possible? Erin: The Mind Stone did it. Cloe: I see. That makes sense. Murphy: Yep. Erin: And now he's the smartest cat in the Omniverse! Cloe: So I can tell. I can see his thoughts. My you know a lot. Murphy: So you're a psychic like Alex and Jessica huh? Cloe: Yes I am. Murphy: Impressive. Cloe: Thanks. Diana: Isn't he cute mommy? Cloe: Yeah he is. Murphy: Thank you! Cloe: *Nods* Erin: So, have the babies shifted at all? Cloe: Nope. Diana: They've been good so far! Erin: That's good. (The four infants the separate from Cloe) Julie: We're back! Diana: Hey guys! You have fun? Mike: Yep! Cloe: Well, that's good. Diana: Hey mom? Cloe: Yeah sweetie? Diana: Can we keep them? Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs Category:Finales